


Can't Take the Crime out of a South Side Thug

by MarvelatBarnes



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cop Mickey, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, EMT Ian, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, chicago pd/shameless, cuteness, same language as the show, small character oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: Mickey is a detective in Chicago PD and Ian is still an EMT.  Mickey has to use his old contacts to figure out a missing persons case in South Side Chicago with the help of Ian's old life.





	1. Bad Turns Good

**Author's Note:**

> I use multiple Chicago PD characters and Shameless characters that I sadly do not own. You do not need to know anything about Chicago PD other than it is a crime show based in Chicago. The main characters are Ian and Mickey.

Mickey nodded towards Agent Lindsey standing on the other side of the door.

Lindsey’s brown hair was pulled behind her ears while she peaked through the window next to her. Mickey pulled his gun out from his holster and licked his bottom lip. The new guy, Mason, was standing behind Lindsey, finger twitching on the handle of his gun. Listening for footsteps on the other side of the door, Mickey watched Lindsey nod towards the door. Mickey stood in front of the door, shooting the door hinges and kicking it in.

“Chicago P.D. hands up!” Lindsey yelled, bursting in after Mickey, her gun drawn as well. The four criminals they were tracking down were sitting with at least 100 guns in front of them, three bricks of cocaine for each of them. Mason followed and pointed his gun at the two Lindsey didn’t already have her firearm trained on. Mickey glanced up as boots thumped through the hallway and he heard a door slam open.

“Shit. You got this?” Mickey didn’t wait for Lindsey’s answer as he ran down the hall, busting through the back door. He took the safety off quickly and slid down the stairs, following quickly after the fifth and leader of the drug and gun crimes they had been tracking since the beginning of becoming a police officer. Mickey didn’t bother yelling the typical police crap. He wouldn’t have stopped for it, why should he expect them to stop for it? The man turned the corner and as Mickey rounded it, he felt two bullets hit him, one in his bullet proof vest and another grazed his arm. Mickey pulled his gun safety off and shot the guy in the leg.

“Shit!” The man fell to the ground gripping his calf.

“Fuck, Ian’s gonna kill me.” Mickey kicked the man’s gun away from his hand and pulled his hand away from his opposite arm, coming back with the red liquid oozing out of him.

“Where the fuck was the warning?” The man slammed his head against the ground, groaning in pain.

“You fuckin’ kidding? Dude you shot a cop, what the fuck you think was gonna happen?” Mickey rolled his eyes and crouched down, catching his breath while keeping his gun trained on the man. “Even I wasn’t that fucking stupid. Idiot.” He pulled the walkie out of his vest and coughed before pushing the button. “Suspect injured, officer hit. Alley behind 42nd. Dear god, do not call Ian’s ambulance.”

“Shit Mickey.” Halstead taunted over the radio.

“Shut the fuck up man.” Mickey called back. The man on the ground moved for his gun and Mickey shot the ground next to his hand. “Don’t fucking move.”

“You should really watch the use of foul language while on the clock.” Mickey turned to see Halstead jogging down the alley.

“Yeah? Fuck off.” Mickey lowered his gun as Halstead tightened cuffs on the man’s hands and started to read him his rights. Mickey closed his eyes as he heard sirens. “Halstead?”

“He was closest.” Halstead snickered and Mickey scraped his thumb against his lip and let out a long breath.  
The doors to the ambulance burst open and his angry red head flew out of the back.

“Damn it Mickey.”

“Focus on the criminal.” Mickey growled at him. Ian rolled his eyes and continued towards Mickey. His partner went straight to the man Halstead was moving into the back of the ambulance.

“Do you like giving me a heart attack? Or getting scars? Or do you just want to say you got shot on every fucking shift?” Ian’s hands swiped all over Mickey before settling on his arm.

“Ian, once a month, maybe. It’s just a graze. I’m fine.” Mickey pulled his arm out of Ian’s grip. Ian rolled his eye and gripped his arm where the injury is. Mickey yelped and punched Ian’s arm.

“You aren’t fine, you need stitches. Shut the fuck up and get in the ambulance. You can ride with the criminal and keep me safe.” Ian pulled Mickey into the van while Halstead and Lindsey were snickering behind their gloved hands.

“Fuck off.” Mickey grumbled and hopped into the van, feeling better that the only reason he was going to the hospital was to keep Ian safe. 

 

 

“What’s up with him?” Mason sat down next to Halstead and Lindsey at the bar. Mason motioned to Mickey who was ordering two beers, one for him and one for Ian.

“Who, Mickey?” Ruzek said as he sat next to all of them.

“Yeah,” Mason took a shot and waited for the fellow officers to answer him.

“He’s an angry guy who has got a soft spot for one certain red head.” Lindsey smiled as they watched Ian throw his arm around Mickey’s shoulders and Mickey immediately shoved him off.

“Gay south side thug changed his bad boy ways because of his childhood love that was a go-go dancer that turned into an EMT.” Halstead said in one breath and burped, smiling at Mason after.

“Mickey’s gay?” Mason’s eyebrows scrunched together. All three of them shook their head instantly.

“Don’t ask him about it. It just gets complicated.” Lindsey said.

“Are they married or something? Childhood sweethearts and they’re like in their late 20s. That’s a long time.” Mason said.

“Mickey aint the marrying type.” Ruzek said.

“Why not?”

“Fuck, man. You ask a shit ton of questions that aint your fucking business.” Mickey interrupted the group, Ian trailing behind him. He settled behind him, their hips connected side by side. “First rule, don’t ask shit. Second rule, stay the fuck out of my business. Third rule? Don’t ask shit about my personal life.” Mickey raised his eyebrows impossibly high at the younger man. Mason’s face drained while Lindsey burst out laughing.

“Jesus, Mick, don’t give the new guy a heart attack.” Ian snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Fuck off.” Mickey ignored Ian but pushed his hip a little more into Ian’s to calm himself down.

 

Mickey opened the apartment door and walked in, Ian following behind. He chucked his jean jacket on the arm chair a shade different from the couch in the middle of the living room, facing the TV.

“Mason cool?” Ian took off his boots while Mickey walked to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer.

“He’s alright. A little nosey. Kind of annoying.” Mickey burped and drank more from his beer. Ian leaned against the kitchen doorway, watching Mickey search through the pantry for food. His lips lifted at the edge and his eyes softened in the way that would get him punched in his youth. Mickey turned back to him with his beer raised to his lips.

“The fuck are you looking at?”

“You.” Ian smirked at the glare and blush combo Mickey had on his face.

“Well-stop.” Mickey scuffed.

“No.” Ian kept smiling.

“You a tough guy now?” Mickey picked up on the game and raised his eyebrows.

“Tougher than you.” Ian stood to his full height, a few inches above Mickey.

“You forget what these knuckles say?” Mickey cracked his faded “fuck” hand followed by his “u-up”.

“You forget about ROTC?” Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey in a head lock, immediately fighting back.

“You wanna go, Army?” Mickey started kicking at Ian’s leg, “come on, Army.”

 

 

“We’re looking at a missing person’s case. There’s two females and a male, mid 20s. All last seen on the corner of 2nd and Race street.” Lindsey pointed at the three pictures of the victims on the whiteboard. “It’s the only common denominator between the three victims.”

“Isn’t that-” Mason started.

“South Side prostitution corner.” Mickey muttered. 

“Mickey, it’s in your hometown. Think you can get in contact with a couple of your old contacts, see if they know anything?” Voight asked. Mickey nodded and looked back down at his desk, already coming up with a list of who to contact. 

“Lindsey, Halstead, go down with the pictures during the daylight, see if any of the people around there have seen them, maybe hit under the El.” Voight said. Everyone broke apart while Mickey and Voight stuck around. “Mickey, maybe ask Ian for any contacts?” Voight suggested.

“Mention Ian’s past again and I won’t care that you’re in charge.” Mickey didn’t look up from his desk but nodded. Already dreading the conversation he was imagining with Ian.


	2. Breaking the News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, same language as the show. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease leave comments and kudos they MAKE MY DAY :D thank you guys for reading!!

“Mick?” Ian called out, walking into the house, “you know how nice it is to afford take out? I mean it was more fun to steal it but you know, can’t go stealing pizza’s now that my big bad thug is a law-abiding citizen. Shit, you enforce the law.” Ian was laughing at his own train of thoughts but slowed down seeing Mickey throwing knives in the living room towards the dart board. “Long day?” Mickey swiped at his lip and shrugged, throwing another knife, hitting the bullseye. “Mick?” Ian stepped towards Mickey but stopped when Mickey held up his hand. He put his knives down and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m going to talk about something we promised to not bring up after we left our past lives behind us, ok?” Mickey cleared his throat and glanced up at Ian before looking over his shoulder.

“Ok.” Ian narrowed his eyes, placing the pizza on the counter.

“There’s three people missing from south side, near BoysTown.” Mickey stopped to watch Ian’s expressionless face. “Voight wanted me to see if you still had any contact information for anyone down there or any thought as to who could be taking the-um-workers.” 

“I didn’t see that on the news.” Ian said.

“Yeah well, some of these things fall through the media cracks.” Mickey replied. Ian was quiet while Mickey chewed at his lip.

“I honestly don’t know what answer would make you more pissed right now.” Ian said. Mickey’s head jerked up to look at Ian.

“The fuck does that mean?” Mickey stood straighter, his chest puffing out.

“I made friends back then, Mick. I keep in contact with them. Most of them made it out like I did.” Ian reasoned. Mickey let out a long breath and swiped at his lip again. 

“Can you get me their numbers? The one’s still around there?” Mickey asked.

“I’m not getting them in contact with a cop. Can you imagine back when you were a thug, if some cop asked me for your info and I gave it to them what would you have done?” Ian threw up his hands.

“It ain’t the same, Gallagher.”

“You would have killed me. It may not be the same but it isn’t very different. I can’t do that but I can go talk to them.”

“No.”

“Oh, come on Mickey.”

“No, Ian.” Mickey clenched his fist and stared Ian straight on. “You ain’t goin’ near that shit again, ok? I almost lost you the first time.”

“God Mickey for how afraid of talking about your feelings you are, you sure are dramatic.” Ian rolled his eyes and started for the bedroom. Mickey followed after him.

“Just give me the damn names, Ian.”

“Fuck off, Mickey.”

“Damn it, Gallagher.” 

“Why don’t you ask Mandy, huh? She got into the business awhile back.” Ian turned and advanced on Mickey.

“You shut the fuck up.” Mickey shoved Ian back and took a breath, Ian shaking. “Calm the fuck down, alright? I’m trying to do my job for everyone, you’re making it fucking difficult.” Ian continued glaring at him and went into the bedroom. Mickey raked his hand through his hair and swiped his tongue across his lip. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer, quickly ripping off the cap and taking a drink. After a few minutes of silence from both rooms, Mickey heard the quiet padding of Ian’s feet making their way to him.

“I’m sorry.” Ian walked into the kitchen and held his hand out for a beer. Mickey kept his eyes on him, “only one tonight, promise.” Mickey pulled one out and handed it to him, grabbing the pizza and sitting on the couch. Ian sat down next to him and let out a long sigh, placing a piece of paper next to Mickey.

“What’s this?” Mickey picked it up to see three names, one of them looking familiar.

“I swear to god Mick, if even one of them is arrested in any connection to your station,” Ian started but quickly became quiet at the look on Mickey’s face.

“Ian,” Mickey winced.

“What? Isn’t that what you wanted?” Ian took a big bite of the pizza he had in his hand,   
“I haven’t heard from Nate in a while but Sasha and Ben talked to me about a week ago.”

“Ian,” Mickey put the pizza on the floor and took the piece from him, placing it with the others, “Nate Langston is one of the people that’s missing.”

Ian continued staring at him. “Ian?”

“You’re joking, right?” Ian finally croaked out. Mickey shook his head. Ian licked his lips and nodded, “is there a chance he’s still alive?”

“We haven’t gotten far enough in the case for me to answer that honestly.” Mickey said. Ian nodded.

“Shit.”

“I’m sorry, Ian.” 

 

Mickey walked into work the next morning, instantly going into Voight’s office and shutting the door. “I have a source for some viable names of current workers down on the corner, I want his name to remain out of the system.” Mickey said.

“Ian know any of the victims?” Voight’s rough voice made Mickey’s eyes narrow.

“He remains anonymous,” Mickey growled but stopped and sucked his teeth, “please.”

“Anonymous tip, fine. Can you bring him in?” Voight hunched over the laptop on his desk, waiting.

“He’s fucking downstairs, ready to help.”

“Alright. Tell Platt to let him up and that he’s giving me his statement for the shooting the other night.” Voight motioned towards the door when Mickey hesitated.

“Look, I promised him none of his informants he gives us get arrested for prostitution, alright?” Mickey swiped his thumb against his lip.

“As far as I know they like to hang out on a street corner, met a few other people there that are going missing,” Voight shrugged and stood from his chair, walking towards Mickey, “nothing illegal about that.”

Mickey let out a long breath and nodded. He walked out and came face to face with Ian in his EMT uniform, sitting on his desk talking to Detective Lindsey. His favorite red head turned to see Mickey and Voight, the smile dropping from his face as he walked into Voight’s office, shutting the door behind him effectively keeping Mickey out.


	3. First Round of Suspects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I am NOT abandoning this story. I work at a dog kennel and have been working a ridiculous amount of hours so updates will be slow but I am continuing this story. I know this is short but this is my first day off since a 12 hour shift and a 15 hour shift with a 15 hour shift tomorrow. I promise I will update when I can and love all of the support you guys have been giving me :)

“Alright, we have three suspects. Logan Hershel, owner of Downtown Bay the bar three blocks down from the most recent kidnapping,” Agent Lindsey pointed to the giant, movable white board in front of Voight’s office, “Nick Dempsy, low life accountant with a drug problem, and Wyatt Gibson, no job, no family.”

“Well Gibson seems like an obvious choice.” Halstead said.

“Pimps aren’t that fuckin stupid.” Mickey rolled his eyes. “They always have a back-up job to make sure that if cops are sniffing at their tail, they don’t look obvious.”

“Speaking from experience, Mick?” Agent Olinsky said from his corner, the older detective smirked at the glare Mickey sent his way.

“Cause that wasn’t the first fucking thought in your head,” Mickey moved his glare to the top of the man’s head, “you aren’t going to get very far in south side if you keep that weird ass old man hat on your head.”

“Kid, I knew how to blend into crowds since before you were born.” Olinsky raised his greying eyebrows at the younger agent.

“Are you two done?” Voight patiently raised his eyebrows and waited for the two to shut up. “We aren’t looking for the pimp. We’re looking for the abductor and the victims, alive.”

“Obviously the pimp’s involved though. Three prostitutes, same area are all missing and no extra watch men? Pimp is either a horrible pimp or involved.” Mickey reasoned.

“Why do you say that?” Halstead said.

“Way I see it, abducting prostitutes from a pimp is like stealing food from a grocery store. You’re taking the product from the seller. It'd be just like a grocery store owner not giving a shit about someone stealing his product.” Mickey said.

“That’s discussing.” Lindsey said, “those are human beings, Mickey.”

“I know that. But that’s exactly the way most Pimps think, ok? Think like the criminals not like a normal person.” Mickey said.

“Mickey’s right. Look for the pimp, find the abductor. Might be able to kill two birds with one stone.” Voight said, “Halstead and Mason, go question Gibson. Mickey and Lindsey, you question Hershel and Olinsky and I will head out to talk to Dempsy. Mickey and Lindsey, walk around the area and talk to the workers, see if they are willing to talk about the pimp.”

“We already know of two other workers; can’t they give us the info?” Mason asked.

“They aren’t going to give up their only source of income. Maybe he treats them right. We ask them about their pimp, they let him know we’re on to him and he runs.” Lindsey said. Mickey nodded along.

“Alright, meet back here after you’re done.” Voight stood from leaning against the desk and picked up his gun, tucking it into the back of his pants before grabbing a leather jacket. Olinsky following quickly after him, grabbing his black coat.

“How do they always have such light fuckin coats for the middle of Chicago winter, it’s fuckin three degrees out there.” Mickey shook his head as he picked up his blue puffy winter jacket, the one he’s had since his teen years.

“They’re too cool to be warm.” Halstead replied as he pulled out his own black winter coat, “I, on the other hand, am perfectly fine with being boring and warm.”

“Agreed.” Mason laughed with the group.

“Alright Mickey. Let’s go talk to your people.” Lindsey smirked at his rolled eyes.

“They aren’t my—fuck it whatever.” Mickey sighed, walking down the stairs and out of the gated door.

 

“How’s Ian?” Lindsey glanced over at him while driving to the bar.

“Fine.” Mickey said. His phone rang as he answered and pulled it out of his pocket. “Speak of the firecrotch and his ears burn,” he slid his finger across the screen and put the phone up to his ear. “Yes?”

“Love you too. What time are you going to be home? I was thinking spaghetti.” Ian said.

“Yeah, I don’t know if I’ll be home by then. Voight’s got us out talking to suspects and walking the street, seeing if anyone wants to talk.” Mickey said.

“Shit man, let’s go to Fi’s tonight then. She calls about you all the time. ‘Somehow that Mickey turned his shit around which made me turn my shit around. He’s a good guy Ian, you should keep him.’”

“Damn right. I am a good influence on you.” Mickey felt his breath catch when Ian’s laugh filled the phone speaker. “I’ll still have to go back to the station. I’ll probably be able to get there around 8, I’ll have to leave around 10 to run back out with Lindsey, when there will be more out to talk to.”

“Need me to come with you? I know the way around down there.” Ian offered.

“If you don’t remember, I know perfectly well how to handle being around prostitutes.”

“Yes, King Mickey, best and smallest pimp around.” Ian said. Mickey grunted and rubbed his thumb across his bottom lip to stop the smile from Ian’s voice.

“Shut the fuck up. I’ll call you when we’re done.” Mickey said.

“Alright. Love you.” Ian said and took Mickey’s grunt as his work ‘I love you too’ and they both hung up.

“You guys can be nauseating.” Lindsey said as Mickey placed his phone back in his pocket.

“Shut the fuck up.” Mickey glared ahead as they came up to the building and stopped the car.

“Alright, you ready?” Lindsey asked. Mickey nodded and they both jumped out of the car.


	4. Unfriendly Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys watch Chicago PD but they always call each other by their last names but families don't so Ian calls Agent Lindsey "Erin" cause that's her first name. just didn't want to confuse anyone :) I don't own any of the Chicago PD characters or Shameless Characters.

Mickey followed Agent Lindsey through the doors of the run-down bar, smirking at Frank slumped over the barstool.

“Frank, what a nice surprise.” Mickey slammed his hand down on the bar next to the drunk’s head, causing him to jump up and look around.

“Milkovich? Jesus, I thought you died.” Frank groaned and took the shot in his hand before letting his head fall back down.

“Same goes for you. But I guess you’re a cockroach huh?” Mickey glanced around the bar while Lindsey began talking to a bartender. “You know the owner around here?”

“How’s the red one?” Frank mumbled.

“Like fuck I’m gonna tell you. Do you know Logan Hershel?”

“Who?”

“The owner, Frank. Jesus.” Mickey wiped his hand down his face and sighed, “you know what? Never mind. Drink yourself dead, Frank.”

“Gladly.” Frank picked up someone else’s beer and chugged it. Mickey sucked his teeth but walked away from the ticking time bomb and walked over to Lindsey, catching the tail end of the conversation.

“They come in every now and then but Logan typically runs them off.” The bartender replied to Lindsey and Mickey leaned against the bar.

“They trying to get some business with your customers?” 

“No, they walk in and he starts making them leave, following them outside and then coming back in.” He began making a drink, “now if you don’t mind, I’ve got customers to tend to.” Mickey raised his eyebrows and gestured to the bar.

“By all means. Is Logan in today?” Mickey asked.

“He’s in the back.” He said. Mickey and Lindsey stared at him and Mickey let out a deep breath.

“Ok, dipshit, can you go get him?” Mickey said. Lindsey elbowed him as the bartender rolled his eyes and walked into the back, calling out Logan’s name.

“Watch your language. Please.” Lindsey sighed.

“South side brings it out in me.” Mickey shrugged and pulled out his badge when the tall, overweight man walked out of the back room. His wife beater was an off shade of white and the gold chain around his neck matching the pinky ring on his left hand made Mickey want to roll his eyes.

“You Logan Hershel?” Agent Lindsey pulled out her badge as well.

“Who’s askin?” The deep Chicago accent practically smacked Mickey in the face.

“Chicago PD,” Mickey said as he pulled out his badge along with Lindsey.

“Don’t talk to cops in this neighborhood, you fuckin’ stupid?” Logan said.

“I mean, this is a friendly visit. I can make it an unfriendly visit.” Mickey raised his eyebrows again and puffed himself up. Lindsey secretly rolled her eyes at the pissing match in front of her.

“Shit, Milkovich? You’re Terry’s kid, right?” Logan’s face took over a smile. “The fuck are you doing with a cop?”

“I am a cop, shithead.”

“Terry know that? Fuck, first you’re fucking men, now you’re a cop? Family disappointment.” Logan said. Mickey lunged toward the man as Lindsey grabbed his arm.

“Maybe you should go outside.” Lindsey said. Mickey licked his bottom lip and spit on the floor. Mickey slammed his way out of the bar, ignoring Frank’s mumbled goodbye and settled against the SUV outside. He pulled out his phone to distract him until he looked up to see a woman in very little clothing staring at him, her head tilted. Her long brown hair covered her arms while the blue jean mini skirt and skin tight long sleeve shirt did nothing to keep her warm. She looked around her before making her way over. As she got closer, he was reminded more of Mandy during her high school days than he ever wanted to be.

“You Mickey?” Her voice was light and fluttery. Mickey looked around and didn’t see anyone. He quickly put his hand on his hip, fingering the gun there.

“Who are you?” Mickey kept his glare at her eyes.

“Ian showed me a picture of you. Wanted to make sure I knew who to go to if I knew anything.”

“You Sasha?” Mickey loosened his stance.

“Yeah.”

“Alright, you know anything? Or just introducing yourself?” Mickey could feel annoyance seep into his already agitated mind.

“Follow me.” Sasha started walking, expecting Mickey to follow. Lindsey came out of the bar, looking after Sasha and back to Mickey.

“The hell was that?” Lindsey said.

“Says she knows something.” Mickey said. He took a look around again and quickly followed after her as she rounded a corner. Lindsey was on his heels, her hand resting on her gun unclipped from her belt. When they rounded the corner, Sasha was looking at the trash beside the dumpster.

“She’s under there.” Sasha whispered and wrapped her arms around herself. “Found her when you pulled up.”

“Convenient.” Lindsey snorted. She pulled a few trash bags away and stopped when blonde hair peaked out.

“I was looking for food. Fuck you.” Sasha growled.

“Hey. Watch it.” Mickey snapped at Sasha while Lindsey made the call to the others.

“Should probably call Ian and tell him you aren’t going to be going to Fiona’s for dinner.” Lindsey stood up next to him, not willing to move the rest of the bags.

“Yeah, I figured that out.” Mickey sighed, already pulling out his phone.

 

“No, Mick, it’s fine. Go be superman, ok? I’m at Fi’s so if you end up getting to get away, stop by with Erin for dinner, Fi won’t mind.” Ian said as he looked up at his childhood home from his car parked across the street.

“I love you.” Mickey said quietly, catching Ian by surprise.

“I love you too. You sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah. I’ll talk to you later, ok?” Mickey said. Ian heard his sigh over the phone and knew to pick up the conversation later.

“See you tonight.” Ian said and waited for the dial tone. Ian jumped out of the car and wrapped his coat around him tighter, walking through the gate and up the creaky wooden stairs, knocking on the door. After a few seconds, the door slammed open with Liam standing on the other side.

“Ian!” He wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist, causing the redhead to smile and forget the worry he held constantly when Mickey was on the job.

“Hey little man! Jesus you’re getting tall.” Ian reached down and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“He’s gonna be the same height as you, I swear.” Fiona came around the hallway and smiled at Ian.

“Hey, Fi.” Ian hugged her tight with Liam still attached to him. “How’ve you been?”

“Great. Liam’s on the honor roll, I just sold my last renovated apartment, and Carl is coming home during Christmas. How are you and Mickey doing?” Fiona patted him on the back and walked around to the kitchen, “lasagna ok?”

“Sounds great. Um, Mick isn’t gonna be able to come tonight. Got work and shit, you know?” Ian said, biting his lip and sitting at the same counter that he did when he was 15.

“Working a case?” Fiona asked.

“Yeah.” Ian said. He started to chew on his lip out of frustration.

“You ok?” Fiona leaned down to catch his eye.

“I just get worried, you know?”

“He working the missing persons a couple blocks from here?” Fiona started setting the table.

“Yeah. And I just—I don’t want him knowing about that life.” Ian pulled off his jacket and let it rest on the back of the chair.

“Ian. He’s in the intelligence unit of the Chicago PD. I’d be surprised if this is his first interaction with that type of case.”

“You can call them prostitutes, Fi.” Ian sighed.

“I’m sure he’s had to interact and question prostitutes before, Ian. He probably knows more about it than you think.” Fiona said. “You don’t have a safe job either, Ian. I’m sure he worries about you every day.”

“I don’t have guns trained on me every day, every shift. You can’t compare the two.” Ian reasoned.

“You could. You get called for gunshot wounds all the time, there was a gun used in that instance, it could still be on the scene.”

“I think you are just trying to make me ease up on worrying about Mickey.”

“Well, sweetie, you aren’t wrong.” Fiona smiled and took the lasagna out of the oven, placing it on the table and yelling for Liam. “You talk to Lip lately?”

“Yeah, he’s up in New York, being a genius as usual.” Ian said.

“Yeah, sends me and Liam money. I keep putting it all away for Liam’s college fund.” Fiona said.

“Sounds like Lip.” Ian smiled.

“We all did pretty good huh? For having Frank and Monica as parents?” Fiona smiled at Ian.

“Yeah we did.” Ian smiled back and started to eat. After a few bites he swallowed quickly and raised his eyebrows at her, “by the way, how is Frank?”

“Fuck if I know.” Fiona laughed and took a drink from her wine.


End file.
